Clamantha
Clamantha is a reccurring villainess of Fish Hooks and a student at Freshwater High. She is obsessed with Oscar, who has a crush on Bea. She is friends with Shellsea, Esmargot, Koi, Bea, and Finberley and is the rival of Clamanda. She is voiced by Alex Hirsch. Personality Clamantha is the head cheerleader of the Freshwater High Cheerleading Squad. She is very optimistic about everything. According to her Fishbook profile, she spends most of her time memorizing the cheerleading choreography. But she was once shown being a cheerleader ("Underwater Boy"). She enjoys spending time with her friends and "chasing Oscar", her crush. She has a shrine dedicated Oscar in her locker, and Oscar has one dedicated to Bea ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). She is seen many times trying to pretend to be somebody else, usually trying to trick somebody, and always gets caught sooner or later ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Fish Floaters"). She is also very childlike as shown by the fact that her door is covered in unicorns and rainbows, while her room is full of dolls including the giant one that makes up her bed. She is also very violent at times such as when "Webster" stopped talking to her she assumed he hated her and broke her heart causing him to break him entirely by throwing him out of the tank. Clamantha also tends to be dumb and stupid as seen in many episodes. Clamantha also is a little disgusting and doesn't have any manners, like in the cafeteria ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Clamantha also can be clueless. ("Fish Sleepover Party") Her voice sounds very naingy, to the point where she's a terrible singer. Personal life Clamantha is the yearbook editor for Freshwater High. When Bea thought her yearbookk picture turned out horribly, she attempted to take it back, but Clamantha refused and told Bea that the picture will "follow her forever, forever, forever, forever..." To get it back, Milo and Bea broke into the yearbook editing room. But first, they had to distract Clamantha by sending her on a "date" with Oscar. Oscar tells her there's something in the library, so they head off. Clamantha then takes him for a dinner in the Hokey Poke. Bea asks Oscar to ask Clamantha what her computer password is. Oscar asks her, but Clamantha says first he has to tell her how pretty she is. Oscar does, but cries. The password is "Oscar". Clamantha drove her car with Oscar to the Lover's Tank where "kids come and hold hands and stuff". To free Oscar, Bea pretended to be his girlfriend. Clamantha said that she couldn't be with a taken man and prompted Oscar to get out of the car ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). Clamantha had NO idea that Milo and Oscar were dressed as girls when she was invited to Bea's sleepover party, which proves she can be a little clueless at times. She suggested painting her nails, even though she doesn't have any, and moisterized eveyone's fin ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Bea was going to preform in the talent show, Clamantha thought she'll do great, and gave her a "pearl of wisdom". She laughed when Mr. Baldwin said he's pregnant. ("Fish Out of Water").She is shown to be single and tried to kiss Oscar at lunch. However, he refuses to kiss her and told her he already has a girlfriend. When Oscar was about to tell Milo and Bea Doris Flores Gorgeous isn't real, Doris came. Doris kissed Oscar, then it was revealed to be Clamantha in a costume ("Doris Flores Gorgeous") Clamantha liked the idea of Bea becoming an adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish). Clamantha came when Bea needed entertainment for the fake school dance. It is shown Clamantha has her own band called Clamantha and the Shiny Objects. One of her songs is about Oscar ("Queen Bea"). When the girls tried to help Milo study, Clamantha couldn't remember her line, so she said "I'm a clam!" ("Fail Fish"). Clamantha liked Oscar's sense of humor and laughed at Jocktopus, along with spitting out a pearl ("Funny Fish"). She was the princess in Oscar's "dream" and was captured by the dragon fish. She was then rescued by Oscar. She didn't kiss him or do anything though, cause she liked Ron and kissed his big nose ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). She also dressed up as a man and other stuff and Steve Jackson just to be "roomies" with Oscar ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Clamantha didn't know what was going on when everyone panicked of the pop quiz. She needed room to boogie when Milo trapped her in a bowl ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). When Principal Stickler explained dropsy as a disease like chicken pox, but for fish, Clamantha didn't know what a chicken was. Clamantha gave Albert 10,000 dollars since he had the dropsy. ("Dropsy!"). Clamantha was one of the many fishes who likes Bea. When Bea said hi to her, Clamantha was bouncing around the floor ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Bea was mad that Milo sent Steve Jackson to spy on the girls float, she ordered Clamantha to disguise as a man. Oscar told Clamantha she shouldn't be here, but she says she doesn't know this "Clamantha" he's talking about, and she decides to jump on him and do boy stuff, like jujitsu. But Jocktopus spotted her and threw her out the window. Later when the boys and girls were fighting with their floats, Bea told Clamantha and Koi to counterattack, so Koi picked Clamantha up and she started spitting out pearls at the boy's float ("Fish Floaters"). When Oscar was working on a machine in Dr. Frog's woodshop class, Clamantha snuck up on him and destroyed his project. Clamantha told him he just wanted to say hi to her favorite boyfriend. Oscar, who is sick of Clamantha's obsessive crush on him, told her they are not a couple, but Clamantha was already ready to smooch him, so Oscar ran away, bumping to a shelf with blue paint splashing all over him. Clamantha continued to chase Oscar, and a reference to Pacman came while she chased him. Oscar complained everything in his house to Milo and Bea about Clamantha's crush on him, and Clamntha appeared out of nowhere. Clamantha tried to kiss Oscar again, but when Oscar shoved his laptop in his face to make Clamantha stay back, Clamantha caught sight of Oscar's laptop and was in love with it. Oscar, thinking it's his chance to avoid Clamanhta, tells her his webcam is called "Webster the Clam", so he could she in love with him instead of Oscar. With the help of Milo and Bea, Oscar was able to make Clamantha and Webster in love. After having a day hanging out with Webster, they watch the sunset. Later, Clamantha shows Webster to her parents. Her dad, who is deaf and has no sense of smell, doesn't like Webster, but her mom tells Clamantha her dad gets like that when he gets hungry, so they all eat diner. The parents like Webster, saying he is polite. When Clamantha plays spin the bottle with Webster in her room, Webster's batteries starts to die, making Clamantha thinking he is ignoring her. Oscar goes to her house when he finds out the incident. He found Clamantha in her bed, crying. Oscar decided to cheer her up, saying that Webster is a jerk, and that she is a good girl and she has the heart of glittery gold. Clamantha hugged Oscar, and told him she threw Webster off the tank, saying he broke her heart, so she broke his face. At te end, Clamantha wanted to kiss him again, so Oscar ran away, screaming ("Two Clams in Love"). When Milo was hanging on to Bud's ear with a fishing pole, he crashed into Clamantha's dinner table, in which Clamantha and her parents start "crashing" the place ("Peopleing"). After Oscar disguised himself as the Earth Troll, Milo went "crazy for recycling", which is quoted by Clamantha after Milo told her about the Earth Troll visiting his room ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). When Milo believed fish could be infected by fish brain parasites, he threw Clamantha out of the tank. This happened once more when Albert was chasing Milo ("Parasite Fright"). Clamantha and the rest of the students in Freshwater fell for Milo's plan to lure them away from him and Pamela Hamster by sending invitations to a "Cinco De Milo" party ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). Clamantha was also interested in Randy's fridge hats rather than Milo's fridge hats like the rest of the students ("Milo's Big Idea"). When Bud was cleaning the tank Freshwater High was in, Mr. Baldwin and the students had to evacuate. Baldwin threw Clamantha into the classroom after the incident to check if the coast was clear ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). In Oscar's daily morning announcements, Koi threw Clamantha down a grid to see what lucky student received the same number Clamantha has landed on. After Oscar quit his morning announcements, the cafeteria closed down and all the students went hungry. Clamantha, who is extremely starving, sees Albert as a drumstick and chases after him ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). It is revealed that Clamantha once went to St. Clamcis Clam School for Clams before she went to Freshwater High. She was a cheerleader at her former school until she got rejected from her old cheerleading team. When Oscar was looking for a club to join, Oscar came across Clamantha fighting her arch rvial at her old school,Clamanda. Clamantha and Clamanda plan to compete against each other at the cheerleading contest coming up. The old cheerleading squad was taken out of the tanks (although future episodes show these cheerleaders). So Oscar decides to help Clamantha out by joining the cheer squad to beat the Clamettes on the cheer competition. Oscar gets Milo, Esmargot, Finberley, Koi and Shellsea to join the cheer squad too. Bea could not join, due to her joining the map club with Albert and Jumbo Shrimp. Oscar and the cheer squad practiced on the football field. After a few tries to successfully do the routine, most of the cheer squad decides to quit. However, Oscar, who wants to get a good college, gave Clamantha a new routine, which they managed to complete. After many hours of training, the cheerleading contest was up. At the contest, Clamantha broke her leg after jumping out of her seat, which caused the team to lose one of their cheer members. After the team all decided to give up again, Bea comes out and takes Clamantha's place. The team did a successful cheer routine for the contest, with some changes from their previous one, such as Clamantha spitting out a pearl for Oscar to catch. Coach Salmons revealed that the winner is the Clamettes, but gave an even bigger trophy to the Freshwater cheer squad for having outstanding spirit. Clamanda ended up being jealous of Clamantha's cheer squad's trophy. Clamantha tried to give Oscar a kiss for their victory, but Oscar runs away before she could do so ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Like the other students, Clamantha was really excited for the field trip to the Pupu Goodtimes amusement park. When Bea wanted to ride the Pu-panator rollercoaster with Steve Jackson, she asked to cut in front of Clamantha, only convincing her to say yes by saying she will give her a piece of Oscar's hair ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). Clamantha offered Oscar a ride to school for his perfect attendance award. Oscar was first hesitant, but agreed to her offer. However, they got arrested and ended up in prison. Oscar, Milo, and Bea was proved innocent after they requested to see the judge. At the end, Clamantha is still seen in jail, lifting weights with her tongue ("Run, Oscar, Run"). In the Potatoes for Winter play at Freshwater, Clamantha played the witch who turns Randy into a beast after he told the citizens that he hates potatoes. Clamantha had fake hands that were controlled by Oscar. Clamantha later controlled her hands by herself after she got used to them ("Fish School Musical"). When Oscar and Milo worked at Carla's Secret when they needed money for Bea's dress, their third customer was Clamantha, who was looking for some outfits. Since they were in a rush, Oscar agreed to help Clamantha pick her clothes after Clamantha chased Oscar around the store. At the end, Clamantha ended up picking out a heap of clothes for the prom ("Employee Discount"). For the talent show, Bea got Clamantha and Shellsea to join her dance, which kept resulting Shellsea into kicking Clamantha in the face. This caused Clamantha and Shellsea to have a big fight, even getting to the point where the whole school was on either Clamantha's side or Shellsea's side. When Clamantha was cutting out Shellsea's picture on the yearbook editing office, Bea told Clamantha that Shellsea apologized to Clamantha, although she didn't apologize, and Bea only told her that so she and Shellsea could be friends again and continue their dance routine. Bea told Shellsea the same exact thing she told Clamantha, in which they both fell for. For the second dance practice, Shellsea kicked Clamantha once again and the two both quit. Bea later came to show Shellsea and Clamantha that she put them too close together, and that they could do the dance routine correctly if they have enough space apart from each other. Milo and Oscar joined Bea's dancing routine, and they all eventually won the talent show ("Fish Talent Show"). Clamantha was one of the fishes who trick-or-treated outside the tank so that Jocktopus won't steal their candy. They all later got caught by Jocktopus, and he stole all their candy and took off with Randy's wagon. Clamantha and the rest of the gang decided to give up, but Oscar wouldn't let Jocktopus steal all their candy once again, so they all chase after Jocktopus in a horse costume ("Halloween Haul"). Clamanhta got Milo's invitation while she got her tongue stuck at the Freshwater pole. At Milo's Christmas party, Oscar was on top of the Christmas tree, which made Clamantha want to kiss Oscar under the mistletoe ("Merry Fishmas, Milo"). When Milo was falsely accused of gluing Mr. Baldwin into his chair, Clamantha was shown to be one of the hall monitors, so she and the other hall monitors got Milo and took him to detention. When Milo told Clamantha that he's been framed, Clamantha tells him that he's not actually going to detention, but detention is going to HIM. She calls Mr. Detention, and forces Milo to go inside his mouth. Before Milo got inside, Bea told Oscar to make a distraction while she gets Milo. Oscar, not finding any other way, danced, which caught Clamantha's eyes immediately. Oscar and Bea managed to get Milo away from Clamantha and the hall monitors. Clamantha and the hall monitors then tried looking for Milo. After Bea got information from Shellsea, she left with Oscar and Milo, right before Clamantha came to check if they were there. Clamantha and the hall monitor, still trying to find Milo, decided to check the boy's bathroom. After Milo talked to Albert and convinced him to help him, Clamantha came, investigating Albert, and she figured out that Milo has been there. When Milo ran into the Hall Monitor office, Clamantha and the hall monitors were right outside the door, waiting for Milo to get out. Milo figured out that Jumbo Shrimp was the one who glued Mr. Baldwin into his chair. With Milo, Oscar, and Bea chasing Jumbo, who just ran out of the room, Clamantha and the hall monitors were right behind them chasing Milo. To avoid going to detention, Jumbo ran to Fish Niagra Falls, and before Milo could do anything, Clamantha caught Milo and ordered him to go inside Mr. Detention. Luckily, Jumbo confessed for what he did, so Clamantha and the hall monitors left the area ("Milo on the Lam"). Clamantha seems to enjoy Mondays. After Piranhica broke up with Jocktopus, Bea decided to recreate Monday morning exactly as it was. Clamantha needed a script even though she only said one line ("Break Up, Shake Down"). Clamantha went with the gang to go camping and was shown to be scared of the Rock Lobster Yeti. When the Yeti Monster turned out to be real, Clamantha started to cuddle Oscar, who disgustily pushes her aside. She and everyone else tried to rescue Milo when they thought he was taken by the Yeti ("Rock Lobster Yeti"). Clamantha also participated in making a movie ("Johnny Space Crab 2") with the gang to spoil the ending as a revenge for Randy Pincherson, and she played the role of Johnny Space Crab's spaceship ("Spoiler Alert"). When Oscar tried to figure out who wrote him a love letter (which was actually written by Milo, who wanted to give the letter to the "Grunion Granola Girl", Oscar immediately thought it was Clamantha, saying it was obvious she did it. Clamantha then told Oscar that all of her love letters she sent to him didn't get delivered yet, making Oscar realize it wasn't her ("Oscar's Secret Admirer"). When Bea and Milo were trying to figure out who stole Oscar's science project, they went to Clamantha first, saying that she could have witnessed who took Oscar's potato clock project because she spies on Oscar all the time. When Bea asked Clamantha if she saw anyone steal it, Clamantha told Bea a detailed fantasy where she saw Oscar, who was extremely buff and hot(to Clamantha's eyes). It was obvious the thing Clamantha said wasn't true, but then Clamantha told Bea that she saw Albert Glass steal Oscar's project. Later when Bea and Milo tried using the "Scientific Method" to solve the mystery, they noticed Clamantha holding a bunch of pictures that all had something to do with Oscar and his potato clock project. Bea told Clamantha there was no way Albert could have stolen the project, and asked her why she would accuse him of doing it. It turned out that Jocktopus had stolen the project. He first bribed Clamantha to frame Albert by giving her pictures of Oscar so he can cover up the fact that he stole Oscar's potato clock ("Science Fair Detective Mystery"). Clamantha entered the Beauty Pageant with the other girls, and when she was onstage she saw Oscar in the audience and said hi to him, which made Oscar scream and hide behind his chair ("Little Fish Sunshine"). Relationships Oscar Clamantha has an obsession with Oscar, almost to insanity. Clamantha thinks Oscar is "hot", which terrifies him. Oscar's thinking of Clamantha is that she is a good person with a heart of gold, but is still very creeped out/afraid of her and doesn't like the fact that she always invading his personal space. Clamantha has a locker that has a shrine dedicated to Oscar, and dressed up as Oscar's imaginary girlfriend, Doris Flores Gorgeous to get a kiss from him. She even tried to disguise as various different people or things, even Steve Jackson to be roomies with Oscar ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). She also even wrote a song about Oscar in her band ("Queen Bea"). Even her 5 digit password is "Oscar" ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). The Clamantha look-like liked Ron instead of Oscar, and even kissed him, but Oscar didn't mind that ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Oscar attempted to trick her into dating his laptop, to which after it ran out of battery and wouldn't talk to her, he cheered her up and didn't say that "Webster" was a laptop but a jerk. She later attempted to kiss him causing him to scream again and start running away ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea Clamantha and Bea are good friends, and Clamantha sometimes gives her advice (Fish Out of Water). She's also in Bea's close circle of friends. Bea once said Oscar's her boyfriend to make Clamantha get away from him, which makes her to tell Oscar to get out of her car. Clamantha volenteered to help Bea with her band when Bea tried to become queen of the dance (Queen Bea). She also thought Bea will do great when Bea was about to do her audition. Bea noted that at one point that she used to think her crush on Oscar was cute but now sad, she also seems to be scared of Clamantha at times when she's after him ("Two Clams in Love"). Milo Clamantha doesn't interact with Milo much. She helped him study and cheered for him in the football game. She high-fived Milo when he was telling her about the "Earth Troll" visiting him ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). But she doesn't have a strong relationship with him, unlike his brother, Oscar. Shellsea Clamantha and Shellsea are also good friends, but not much is known about their relationship. They are seen a lot together though. Like the other girls, they all consider each other as friends. Quotes *(To Oscar) "So we're gonna kiss now or what?" Background information *Her name is a pun on "clam" and "Samantha". *She is voiced by Alex Hirsch, one of the Fish Hooks developers.[3] *Clamantha could have dyed her hair pink. *Clamantha is still trying to find the right guy out of all the ones she dated, unlike other girls. *In Fish Sleepover Party, Clamantha tortured Oscar and Milo for sneaking to their party because she didn't know it was them. *Clamantha's catchphrase is "I'm a clam!", which she says throughout the series. *She has a band called "Clamantha and the Shiny Objects". *Clamantha has her own pink car and drives, even though she doesn't have any hands. *When Oscar was about to rescue Clamantha, she said she's in "Clam Heaven". *The only episodes Clamantha doesn't appear in are Doggonit, Hooray for Hamsterwood, The Dark Side Of The Fish, and Dollars and Fish. *She doesn't know what a chicken is ("Dropsy!"). *She likes polka music ("Two Clams in Love"). *She uses her tongue for stuff that hands are needed for ("Bea Stays in the Picture", "Bea Becomes an Adult Fish", "Fish Floaters", "Legend of the Earth Troll") *One of Clamantha's eyes rarely works. *Clamantha sometimes floats ("Queen Bea", "Legend of the Earth Troll"). *Clamantha appears less in Season 2, possibly because her voice actor, Alex Hirsch, is busy with the Disney Channel animated series, Gravity Falls. *Clamantha can eat anything with a fork in Doris Flores Gorgeous. *She spits out pearls a lot. *Clamantha is allerigc to polka and the circus (Sixteen Clamandles) References #↑ Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Description #↑ Clamantha's Fishbook profile #↑ Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Fact Sheet Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Fishes Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:In love villains